Tres Ruedas
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Ryou quiere a Ichirota, pero no quiere a Shuuya. Shuuya quiere a Ichirota, no le molesta Ryou. Ichirota los quiere a ambos... y quiere que se lleven bien.


**_¡Ciao!_**

OT3, yei(?)

GouKazeMiya. Repitan conmigo, vamos(?) xD Okya

Admito que me había salido otro pj en el sorteo luego de pedir cambio, pero quise quedarme con Señor Balonazos a ver qué me salía... no ha sido mucho, no se ilusionen xD

 **Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto _De la A a la Z_ del foro  Multifandom is the new Black.**

* * *

Ryou e Ichirota siempre fueron amigos muy cercanos.

Salían juntos a hacer cualquier cosa, entrenaban juntos en el club de atletismo, competían entre sí; se contaban sus problemas y preocupaciones. No fue, sino hasta el día de la graduación de los de tercero, que el rubio realmente contó su más grande preocupación.

-¿Mi preocupación actual?- Preguntó, nervioso, y ciertamente algo deprimido

Kazemaru lo miraba de reojo mientras seguían caminando, asintiendo ante su pregunta y esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, el chico a su lado sólo calló.

Se detuvo de golpe. De pie, sin decir nada, sin mirarlo; su vista clavada en el suelo, apretando sus puños con frustración.

-Ryou- Habló con voz calmada, el peliazul se acercó nuevamente a él- ¿Qué está mal?

-Que te acabas de graduar, Ichirota…

-¿Y eso está mal para ti?- Ladeó la cabeza con confusión, sin entender totalmente. ¿Qué le preocupaba?

Asintió lentamente, su voz quebrada salió, pero él no lo miró a los ojos- Porque ahora vas a estar lejos

El mayor sonrió enternecido, aliviado, y suspiró.

-¿Es eso?

Ryou asintió.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Siempre seremos amigos, incluso si no estamos juntos por un año

Reanudaron el paso, rumbo a la estación. Ninguno decía anda, pero el mayor agradecía que ahora estuviera tranquilo.

Ese día, antes de separarse y tomar cada quien su camino, el ojiverde le miró con una radiante sonrisa- Voy a esforzarme, entraré en la misma preparatoria que tú, así que no dejes que alguien tome mi lugar como tu mejor compañero

Él sonrió, feliz, y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de dedicarle también una sonrisa.

-Sé que lo lograrás. Nadie va a tomar tu lugar, voy a esperarte, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Un año estuvieron separados, sin verse tanto como antes, hablando por mensajes o las redes sociales, llamando de vez en cuando.

Hablaban de pocas cosas, trivialidades, no tanto como antes.

Sin embargo, el menor nunca esperó encontrarse con todo eso el primer día de clases, cuando por fin había logrado entrar a la misma preparatoria que su mejor amigo.

Incluso si otros pensaban que era una tontería.

Incluso si el resto creía que estaba exagerando.

Incluso si todos consideraban que era algo normal.

A pesar de todo lo que los demás pensaban, Ryou sólo sabía que se sentía traicionado.

Porque Kazemaru Ichirota no le mencionó que había dejado el atletismo por el fútbol, y que tenía muchos más amigos que antes.

Y estaba ese chico de su clase, ese chico frío y distante llamado Shuuya.

Ryou pensó inmediatamente luego de conocerlo, luego de ver su relación con él, que era su reemplazo.

No le agradaba.

* * *

-Ichirota- Llamó el rubio desde su asiento al verlo llegar, habían quedado para almorzar juntos

-¿Cómo estás, Ryou?- Se sentó junto a él, una sonrisa en sus labios. Había extrañado un poco a esos almuerzos

Y el moreno también.

Se disponía a decirle algo, mientras sacaba su bento, pero cerró la boca. Su alegre expresión sustituida por un semblante serio e irritado.

A lo lejos divisaba la figura del pelicrema acercarse con su propio almuerzo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Se mordió la lengua al percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta e irritada

Sin embargo, el ex velocista pareció no percatarse de ello, o lo ignoró adrede.

-Le dije a Goenji si quería venir a comer con nosotros

-Buenas- Saludó de forma simple, sentándose en el suelo frente a los otros dos

El rubio puso mala cara, una expresión sumamente irritada. No podía evitarlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme

Sin decir más, se levantó para irse por donde había llegado. Se sentía indignado.

Se suponía que ellos iban a almorzar juntos, entonces ¿Por qué lo había invitado?

Él sólo quería volver a como antes, pero ahora estaba Goenji. Ahora había una tercera rueda en la bicicleta, y así no podía manejar bien.

* * *

Durante un par de semanas, Ryou parecía evitarlos, o evitar al de piel trigueña.

-No lo entiendo- Suspiró con cansancio, resignado, tumbándose en el suelo de la cancha cuando el entrenamiento había finalizado

No entendía por qué su amigo lo evitaba, por qué parecía odiar a Goenji, o por qué se veía tan irritado al verle o mencionarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kazemaru?- La voz grave le sacó de sus pensamientos, le hizo levantarse, e ir hasta la banca para tomar algo de agua

-Ryou se comporta extraño desde que empezaron las clases

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, donde el pelilargo se dedicó a vaciar la botella y el ojinegro a secarse con la toalla en rostro.

-Supongo que no importa demasiado…- Murmuró para sí mismo, dándole vueltas dentro de su mente

Ese día, al salir del club e irse cada quien por su lado, en la noche el pelicrema le envió un mensaje a ambos chicos.

El peliazul no estaba seguro si su intención era ayudar, o si no era consciente de otra cosa. Pero aceptó.

El rubio no tenía idea de por qué lo invitaba. Se resistió a negarse cuando supo que irían los tres.

* * *

-No sé aún para qué vine…

Farfullaba molesto, esperando al peliazul en la entrada del cine junto al pelicrema.

-No sé para qué me invitaste

-Para que viéramos una película- Contestó con simpleza, pasando de él un poco

Ryou se sintió ofendido, muy ofendido. ¿Qué acaso lo tomaba por tonto? Más valía que el otro llegara pronto, o se iría derechito a su casa. No iba a soportar a ese tipo.

-Oye, niño

-Me llamo Miyasaka, Ryou Miyasaka

Goenji se encogió en hombros- ¿Has estado evitando a Kazemaru?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se apresuró en aclarar, acelerado, molesto, ni siquiera midió sus palabras- ¡Es a TI a quién evito! No me agradas

-Entonces es así- Musitó, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. El rubio quiso esconder la cabeza en un agujero, qué vergüenza haberle contestado así a alguien, pero no iba a retractarse- ¿Y por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?- Enarcó una ceja, escupiendo las palabras- No tengo que darte explicaciones de eso, o algo por el estilo- Se mordió la lengua de nuevo, pero de verdad se sentía ofendido- Yo quiero a Kazemaru, pero no te quiero a ti, él te quiere a ti y a mí, y tú lo quieres a él pero…

-Podría intentar aguantarte- Soltó como si nada- No es como si fuera imposible, tu actitud tampoco es muy agradable, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo más

Desvió la mirada, sentía como si lo hiciera quedar de tonto- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas

-A ti te gusta Kazemaru- Cuando el otro volteó a mirarlo, sonrió apenas un poco- A mí también me gusta. Y él…

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. ¿En qué pensaba el otro? En realidad no lo sabían con certeza.

-¡Chicos!- El peliazul se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, alzando la mano para saludarles- Lamento haber tardado

-No te preocupes- Dijeron al unísono, sonrientes. Se miraron unos segundos confundidos, como si no comprendieran por qué el otro había hablado; unos segundos más conllevaron a un pacto silencioso de miradas, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices antes de volver a mirar al de coleta

Kazemaru se sintió unos segundos perdido, pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, aliviada, como aquella que le dedicó a Ryou el día de la graduación- Parece que ya se llevan mejor

Sin perder más tiempo, entraron al lugar.

Ellos tres se entendían, de una forma u otra, y estar juntos era la mejor formar de que ninguno se sintiera apartado.

Porque era más fácil conducir un triciclo, en lugar de una bicicleta con una rueda extra.

* * *

No ha salido mucho(?)

Aunque me gusta la idea, un poco, también lo de la bicileta con una rueda extra xD me pareció una gracia tonta por parte del pequeño Ganguro del club de atletismo.

Gracias por leer, también si me comentas, sigues esta historia o agregas a favoritos.

 **An**


End file.
